The Flower We Saw That Day
by Pokefan291
Summary: Tenma has returned to Inazuma Town after seven years, but something is different. His friends aren't talking to eachother anymore and Hana-chan? Is that you? Anohana, Inazuma Eleven style!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, minna! If you've ever heard of the anime, Anohana, because this is what this fic is based off of. **

**I just finished the show and thought it would be cool in Inazuma Eleven terms. So below I have the Inazuma Eleven characters and who they will be portraying from the original series. **

**Characters:**

**Yadomi "Jintan" Jinta: Matsukaze "Ten-chan" Tenma**

**Honma "Menma" Meiko: (OC) Hasegawa "Hana-chan" Hanayo**

**Anjou "Anaru" Naruko: Sorano "Ao-chan" Aoi**

**Matsuyuki "Yukiatsu" Atsumu: Shindou "Taku-chan" Takuto**

**Tsurumi "Tsuruko" Chiriko: Yamana "Aka-chan" Akane**

**Hisakawa "Poppo" Tetsudou: Nishizono "Shin-chan" Shinsuke**

**Enjoy!**

TENMA POV

I was finally back in Inazuma Town after seven years. Seven years ago, I came to visit my cousin and it was fun because I got to meet some new friends. Although, the day before I left, a tragedy happened.

Well, anyway, I started going to Raimon Jr. High as a first year. I started the year a little late because I recently had transferred. I was surprised to see that Ao-chan and Shin-chan were in my class. I also found out that Taku-chan and Aka-chan were in the school as well, they are a year older than the three of us, so they are second years.

Shin-chan greeted my with a smile while Ao-chan just looked at me with a mean glare. Even Aka-chan and Taku-chan were being cold to me. They must be mad at me for that day.

I was in my room, trying to beat the heat. It was spring but it was too hot to be so. That's when something strange happened.

My eyes were closed when my dog, Sasuke, barked. Then I felt pressure on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw a girl. She was about my age and had white long hair. She wore a white dress with a blue ribbon tied to it. She had bright blue eyes that were staring into my steel gray ones.

"Ten-chan! Ten-chan!" She bounced.

I closed my eyes and put a hand over my eyes. "I'm just hallucinating. This heat is too much."

"Ten-chan!" She bounced more.

"Hana-chan?" I finally manage to get out after a while.

"Hai!" She burst putting a hand to her head as if saluting her captain.

I sigh and got up. She rolled off and was upside down on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm definitely sick or something." I sighed as I head downstairs.

**So? How was that? I don't know how long it will be but please look forward to reading this. Its basically the show with a twist. I believe its called AU. Don't worry, soccer is going to be in here!**

**Also, I'm going to be deleting 'New Girl' cause I don't really like it. I don't really know how to execute it, so I'm going to take it down. **

**Please Review! **

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN GO OR ANOHANA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

FLASHBACK NORMAL POV

"Aki-nee, I'm leaving!" A seven year old young boy, with brown hair and steel gray eyes, waves.

A girl that was in the age of high school, with dark brown hair makes her way to the young boy. "Be careful, but make sure your back by dinner. Your parents and my parents are going to have a barbeque."

"Hai!" He yells as he exits with a soccer ball in his hands.

The little boy ran to the field with glee. He was a big fan of soccer because three years ago and flamed soccer ball saved him from wooden beams. He wanted to go the school by the name of Raimon when he became the age.

Soon he met the field and ran down the steps to the wide field. There was a little river on the other side of the field and a bridge across from the goal.

The little boy looked at it with admiration glittering in his eyes. He looked around and soon saw five kids, around his age, playing soccer as well. There was short one with brown hair and a blue headband. Kind of reminded him of Pikachu. Another boy had gray hair that reached his shoulders and hazel eyes. There was a girl with light brown hair and lavender colored eyes and the other girl had short blue hair and eyes to match. Then there was this other girl. I felt my cheeks get hot when I saw her. She had long white hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a one-piece dress that had a small blue ribbon tired around the neckline. She had a smile the could light up the darkness.

The boy was lost when he was spotted. The five ran up to him when they saw him.

"Konnichiwa!" The one with the white hair greeted. "What's your name?"

It took him a second but he answered. "M-Matsukaze T-Tenma."

"Tenma?" She echoed. Then smiled wide. "Ten-chan!"

"Ten-chan?" I repeated.

"Sorry, she likes to give people nicknames." The one with gray hair says. "My name is Shindou Takuto. Taku-chan is what they call me."

"I'm Nishizono Shinsuke, but you can call me Shin-chan" The short one pointed at himself.

"I'm Sorano Aoi. Ao-chan is my nickname." The blue haired girl introduced.

"My name is Yamana Akane. The nickname that I was given is Aka-chan" The brown haired girl said with a soft tone.

"And my name is Hasegawa Hanayo!" The white haired girl bounced with a smile. "But you can call me Hana-chan!"

"Hai, nice to meet you." Tenma bows in greeting.

Hanayo looks over to what Tenma was holding. She noticed a lightening bolt symbol on the front.

"Is that the Raimon Jr. High symbol?" Hanayo questions, her eyes still glued to the all.

"Oh, yes." Tenma smiles. "I want to go to that school!"

"Why is that?" Shinsuke asks.

"Because, this ball saved my life and I heard that Raimon's soccer club is the best in the world!"

"Its true, they are very powerful." Akane adds.

"So that means you like soccer as well, right?" Shinsuke asks.

"Hai! I love it." Tenma smiles.

"So do we! Do you want to play with us?" Aoi asks.

"Sure!" Tenma smiles as they begin to play.

After that, they became the best of friends.

END FLASHBACK TENMA POV

I thought about that day, seven years ago as I made my way to the kitchen. I got a glass of water. This heat was way too much to the point I was hallucinating.

"Ten-chan!" Hanayo enters the kitchen. "Why did you leave?"

I said nothing. She is not real. She is not alive. She is not really here. I had to keep repeating hat to myself to make me believe it myself.

That's when the doorbell rang. I walked past Hanayo and opened the door. To my surprise, it was someone I knew.

"Ao-chan…?" I get out.

She looked at me and then to the ground. "Please, don't call me that…"

* * *

**End of chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Going to leave it off here and then continue in the next chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN, ANOHANA OR POKEMON (Pikachu Reference).**


End file.
